The invention relates to a partition arrangement for bath or shower tubs installed in room corners.
According to DE-U No. 73 06 736 a partition arrangement comprises ceiling guide rails mounted rectangularly from which flexible walls are suspended, at the front edges of which vertical magnetic bars being fastened, co-operating with one another to form an enclosed chamber.